


Falling Into You

by BrittleDame



Series: Shiratorizawa Thirst Chronicles [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff Buried in the Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Lazy Sex, Not So Unrequited Feelings, Pet Names, Reader-Insert, Swearing, Taichi is a Tease, Teasing, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittleDame/pseuds/BrittleDame
Summary: After life at university gets too busy for you to hang out with Taichi, you find it difficult to fall back into platonic mind frame of viewing your best friend, especially when he invites you over to watch a movie and things become a little heated.
Relationships: Kawanishi Taichi/Reader
Series: Shiratorizawa Thirst Chronicles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856311
Comments: 14
Kudos: 69





	Falling Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Me writing for someone other than Shirabu and Semi? It’s more likely than you think! Taichi is seriously underrated and needs more love too, so here is my meagre offering to the Taichi-lovers.

Everything considered, you were a good university student. You turned up to classes with diligence of someone who doesn’t second guess their career choice every other day. You did your assignments with minimal complaining and you poured yourself into whatever study resources your professors deigned to release to the class.

And yet you struggled just like any other university student when the end of the semester comes slamming into your life and upturns your carefully curated daily schedule. This happened every semester, twice a year, and yet you still fail to learn your lesson and have the gall to act shocked at how quickly shit hits the fan as the final week draws closer.

Needless to say, you were exhausted after five assignments due in the span of four days and a handful of upcoming examinations to study for. Staring blankly at the empty word document, you try to force your tired brain to study. A single damn word would suffice at this point. Well familiarised with the signs of burning out, you pressed the palms of your hands into your sore eyes and let out a long groan.

_Damn it._

Honestly, with the pace you’ve been going at for the past month, it’s shocking that this hasn’t happened sooner. Nights spent relaxing with your friends, watching movies, or spending the hours talking about bizarre topics were traded in for late hours spent in solitary confinement grinding away on assignments and projects that you couldn’t care less about. But you sure as hell didn’t want to repeat those classes, so here you were slumped in the world’s most stiff chair that made your back ache with red eyes from staring at a screen for hours on end.

Out of all the things you missed once hell month started, amongst sleeping in and having a decent sleep schedule in general, you missed Kawanishi above all those things. He was the first friend you made outside of your course and ended up sticking close together. Just like you, Kawanishi was a diligent student whenever the mood struck him, which you came to find wasn’t very often.

With him being in his final year, you’ve found that he has surprisingly switched his attitude of _‘I’ll do it the night before it’s due’_ to _‘I’ll do it now so I can relax later on’_. You both admired and envied this sudden switch as you drown in last-minute assignments.

Holding more than platonic feelings for said cinnamon-haired giant didn’t necessarily help missing him either. You’d rather be sitting on his lounge, talking about everything and nothing all at once than edit a dissertation you pulled from your ass.

As if sensing your lack of productivity, your phone lights up with his contact. Picking it up, you answer the call and bring it to your ear.

“Hey. Are you busy tonight?” Kawanishi immediately asks, never one to beat around the bush.

Kawanishi takes your long sigh as an answer. You hear shuffling of paper on the other end as he continues the one-sided conversation. “Cool, ditch that and come watch this new movie that just dropped with me.”

Eyebrows twitching downwards, you narrow your eyes at the half empty word document before you.

“As wonderful as that sounds, I have work to do tonight, Taichi.” You didn’t mention the fact that you were already very close to dropping your work to get another hour of sleep, although his offer was sounded much more tempting.

Kawanishi didn’t take this for an answer, though.

“You’ve been chained to that desk since last week. I bet that you haven’t even seen daylight since I last saw you.” You wince at Kawanishi’s accusation, knowing that he would be able to pick your lie all too easily if you rebuked. He softly sighs into the receiver at your telling silence. “Look, how about we watch one movie, that’s a two hour break and then I’ll leave you alone until exam season is over. How about that?”

You hesitate. The offer sounded amazing, a win for the both of you really. You get to relax and Kawanishi gets to catch up with a friend. And yet there’s still something holding you back.

“Look, I don’t know…” You say unsurely, searching for a valid reason to put this get together off until you sorted out your head. Man, maybe university has fried your mind more than you originally estimated. You were frazzled from just talking to him. This wasn’t good.

“You say that and yet you know you’re going to say yes.” Kawanishi says, completely confident that he knows you inside and out.

The thing is, Kawanishi does know you too well and maybe that’s why you’re hesitating to see him tonight, mind already fried by projects combined with him being able to read you like a book makes for a bad combination of trying to hide behind an amicable façade.

Your eyes drift towards the word count of you next due assignment and you mentally calculate how much longer you’ll have to spend on it before it’s done. The very second that you started rationalising why you deserved a long break you knew the battle was already lost.

Kawanishi the mind reader gather’s what you’re doing and continues his persuasion. “I’m sure you can detach from your screen for two hours tops, a samurai’s promise.”

“Just so I can look at a different screen?” You scoff playfully, completely ignoring the part of him being an honourable samurai when he couldn’t be further from it.

“C’mon, just indulge me. It’s been too long since we last met up, you’ve probably cut off all your hair or something.” While his tone was jovial, the meaning behind his words is sombre. Between his shifts at the local bar, classes and assignments, moments spent together as of late seldom come.

“Alright,” you sigh, saving your work and shutting your laptop. “I’ll be there in thirty.”

“Cool, I’ll start setting it up now then.”

“Do you want me to grab anything on my way over?” You offer while pulling a face at your nearly empty wardrobe. Looks like that dissertation isn’t the only thing that’s overdue. Mentally tallying all the chores that you’ve slipped up on, you nearly miss his response.

“Unless you want to take one for the team and burn down the engineering building, I don’t need anything.” He casually replies, causing you to laugh.

“Sadly, that’s considered illegal and I’m sorry Taichi, but I don’t like you enough to go to prison for you.” You joke back, sifting through your clothes for something comfortable to wear that isn’t riddled with holes or a mysterious stain.

A tinny laugh rings out from the speaker and you can feel your heart complete an Olympics-level gymnastics routine in your chest.

“That’s a damn shame. And here I thought you love me enough to do twenty to life for me. I’d be the best outside friend too, I’d give you escape tools baked into a cake and all.”

You drily laugh. “I’ll be there in thirty minutes.” You say, pulling out a pair of comfortable but nice-looking pair of pants with a quiet whoop of victory.

“Ok, I’ll be waiting. Just knock when you get here.” And with that the call ends.

Quickly pulling on the scavenged clothes, you leave to swing by the nearest konbini and end up spending more time trying to pick out snacks then you did with your outfit. After several minutes of searching for salted caramel flavoured chocolate that Kawanishi loved, you checked out a few dollars poorer and set off to his place that thankfully wasn’t too far from where you were.

As you walk over, you drown out the niggling thought of your excitement being much more than solely hanging out with a friend by humming a catchy song to yourself.

* * *

Once you arrive to his apartment, Kawanishi greets you with a tired smile and light purple splotches under his eyes that tell you that he isn’t unaffected by the hectic schedule. Toeing off your shoes, you follow Kawanishi’s lead and instead of heading left down the hallway, he takes a sharp right and ushers you into his room.

Confused, you ask: “We’re not watching it in the lounge room?”

Kawanishi shakes his head. “Nah, my roommates are studying. I don’t want to annoy them with the noise.”

You nod. “Fair enough.”

Looking around the small space from the doorway, it’s exactly how you remembered it, right down to the overflowing laundry basket and dozens of sticky notes littering the wall. Unlike before, it had the new addition of the small potted succulent you gifted him for his birthday, although it was a little larger than you remember.

“I swear you only keep me around for my wallet.” You complain light heartedly, bumping your shoulder into his after closing the door behind you.

A long arm wraps around your shoulder, pinning you to his side. Inwardly, you can’t find it within yourself to be annoyed as he leans down into your personal space, enjoying the closeness more than you’d like to admit.

“You’d be such a young, hot sugar mama. I’m happy I got you before anyone else.” Kawanishi replies smoothly, wagging his eyebrows at you.

Kawanishi laughs as you roll your eyes heavenwards, silently begging for a break. When he’s this close, all you could smell was his designer cologne that made your head feel lighter than a feather. It was apparently a birthday gift from a high school friend, and you had never wanted to hug a stranger more in your life.

“Whatever.” You twist out of the one-armed embrace and place the bag onto his surprisingly clean desk.

Shooting the room a quick glance, a new question pops in your head. Kawanishi watches you and makes a querying noise at the back of his throat at the face you were making.

“Where are we going to sit?” You ask, eyes darting between the desk and the floor. While both are uncomfortable options, you’d survive with minimal complaint since you’d get to spend some one-on-one time with the sleepy-looking aspiring electrical engineer.

Taichi’s lips quirk slightly upwards, amused at your wilful ignorance. “My bed.” He states obviously.

Reminding yourself this was entirely platonic, _just two friends watching a movie_ , you quell the sudden uptick in your heart rate. Maybe if you think the word ‘platonic’ enough it’ll come true?

Needless to say, you were prepared to at least have some space from Kawanishi on the lounge and you were not at all prepared to cram onto the small dorm-provided king single with the six foot man.

Trying to distract yourself, you rustle around in the bag and sort out the contents whilst shooting another question. “What movie did you pick?”

Taichi leans against the wall with his arms folded, bemused at your sudden fussing. He wonders if the thought of sitting so close to him had set off your nervous habit, but he indulges the obvious change in topic.

“I forget the name but it’s some action comedy a guy in my class recommended. I watched the trailer and it looked pretty good.”

Deciding it was best to get this over and done with, you stop messing with the bag and gingerly climb into his bed. Watching a movie together was nothing new, you could do this.

You have to get through this. You have no choice.

Taichi smothers the laugh that threatens to come out at how careful you’re acting. It is a direct contrast to your usual carefree attitude, but he chooses to not rock the boat and call you out on it as he slides in besides you with considerably less care.

Sitting on the bed shoulder to shoulder with Kawanishi, his height and bulk becomes even more apparent. Your initial assumption about the bed being too small was correct, it was an uncomfortable fit to say the least with your bodies pressing tightly together.

After a few moments of shifting, trying to get comfortable, Kawanishi cracks.

“Fuck it.”

Grabbing you by the waist, you give a startled yelp as he lifts you with ease and places you between his legs, back now pressed against his firm chest. The new position, closer than you probably have ever been with him, has your breath catching.

“Is this alright?” His breath washes over the back of your neck and you deny the urge to shiver at how close his voice is even as goosebumps break out.

Not trusting yourself to not say something stupid, you stiffly nod.

Happy with that, Taichi rests his head on top of yours and quietly appreciates the smell of your perfume. His request to spend some time with you was wholly selfish. Taichi missed being in your presence and he can already feel the tension from this week instantly melt away as he feels you slowly relax into him, resigning yourself to this fate.

Pulling the laptop into your lap, Kawanishi starts the movie and loosely wraps his arms around you. Not even five minutes into the film and you could already tell that this was some desperate cash grab. Even being only partially invested in the slowly developing plot, it was easy to rule that this film is more up Kawanishi’s alley than your own. Regardless, you sit there and watch it half-heartedly, more enthralled at the feel of his chest moving against your back, and mentally berating yourself for being creepy, than the predictable dialogue.

It was probably about half-way through the movie that you started to get uncomfortable. After sitting hours on end in a chair that would leave a chiropractor weeping, it turns out that leaning against Kawanishi’s chest wasn’t the best solution for the dull throbbing in your lower back.

Unconsciously shifting to ease the aching pressure of your back, you fail to notice the way you unintentionally rubbed against his dick, which even through the many layers enjoys the incessant pressure. Realisation strikes you all too late as you feel something rigid poking your back that definitely wasn’t there before.

Kawanishi quietly grunts behind you, freezing the blood in your veins. Worst yet, it didn’t sound pained or annoyed in the slightest. Heat floods into your cheeks as you instantly recognise exactly _what_ is poking into your back.

Thoughts thrown into utter chaos, there were two options come to mind on how to proceed. Firstly, you could play naïve and say nothing, make up an excuse to go to the bathroom and give him time to… sort out his issue. The second option is that you stop, see if he says anything and continue. Logically speaking, the second option is bad, horrific even, and could cost you a close friend, but at the same time you’ve held less than platonic feelings for him for a while now and you’d be a damn fool to pass up the opportunity…

Second option it is.

As the screen lights up with another gratuitous explosion, you decide to wait until the admittedly well-choreographed fight scene was over before starting. During this time, the hardness sticking into you didn’t soften in the least and you could almost swear it twitched when you lean more of yours weight against his chest.

You pick up where you left off as the actors go to lick their wounds, feigning ignorance as you make small, calculated movements with your hips with a singular goal in mind. Enjoying the feel of him pressing against your ass, it didn’t take long for you to drop all pretence and start shamelessly grinding back into him.

Kawanishi’s breathing becomes more audible in your ear and you spare a wish for hoping that he makes noises in bed when he suddenly makes a move. Hot hands, almost burning against your skin, grab your hips tight enough to stall your rocking and send bright sparks down your spine.

“Careful,” he warns lowly, voice quiet but now rough in a way that was doing something inexplicable to your libido.

Emboldened, you lean your head back on his shoulder so you can gauge his reaction as you rest your hands over his. As if on command, his grip automatically slackens while his blasé expression tightens. You don’t hesitate to seize the opportunity to grind against him more forcefully than before.

Kawanishi sucks in a sharp breath through his teeth and screws his eyes shut. “Fuck.”

That singular word would have brought you to your knees if you were standing; fortunate that you weren’t. Shaking off the shock of him swearing, your body takes over as your mind works overtime to try and process the mess you may have made.

After shutting the laptop and placing it on the bedside table, not wanting a casualty of whatever was about to transpire, you turn to straddle him. Now face to face, the millions of words and sentiments that came to mind at the thought of Kawanishi Taichi abandon you.

Unable to find the right words, the two of you share a loaded look, the same questions plaguing each other reflected in your gazes.

_Is this fine?_

_Am I making a mistake?_

_I want you but do you want me?_

Most people that meet Kawanishi would say he’s a pretty stoic guy and found it hard to read beyond his blunt words. They couldn’t be further from the truth. Kawanishi was an expressive guy, you just have to read the minute changes in his expressions to reveal what he felt. Right now, apprehension was the main emotion you could determine in the dizzying swirl of warm cinnamon.

“Are you sure?” Taichi finally asks, fingers twitch besides your legs, not knowing what to do. The last thing he wants to do is scare you away by pushing too far.

Grabbing his hands, you place them on the dip of your waist. “You have no idea how sure I am.” You weakly joke, hoping to lighten to atmosphere even just a little.

A small smile comes to life on his face and it feels like the sun coming out from behind the clouds after weeks of rain; refreshing and hopeful. Enraptured by the sight, you lean closer, not registering how temptingly close you were to his lips. For all of your impatience, it was Kawanishi that bridged the minuscule gap remaining between your mouths.

Ever at the mercy of your over-active imagination, not once did you picture that his slightly chapped, stress-bitten lips would feel so… thrilling. Kissing Kawanishi felt like free falling blindfolded, mortally terrifying, and yet exhilarating in the face of an unknown ending. The large hand in your hair reminds you that you’re not taking the dive alone, that Kawanishi is taking just as much as a chance in this one kiss as you are.

Tongue swiping across the seam of his lips, Taichi chuckled into your mouth at your forwardness. He preferred this than the timidness you harboured before any day and rewards your efforts by parting his lips. The light kiss quickly transformed into heatedly making out, not that either of you were going to complain about it.

Breaking apart for a breath, you wisely use the time to tear your shirt off, needing to feel the heat he exuded directly on your skin. Kawanishi’s neutral expression melts into one of mirth at the action, thankfully not teasing your impatience as he follows your lead.

Lips reconnecting, hands begin graze foreign territory unabashedly. Slowly but surely Kawanishi slides backwards until he laid flat and you were perched on top of him. Using the hold on you, he guides your clothed cunt to his straining bulge and groans into your mouth at the feel of you even with all the layers between your bodies.

Running a hand down your back, Kawanishi gives your ass a good squeeze that has you pitching forward, breath catching in your throat and coming out suspiciously close to a whine.

“Kawanishi!” You gasp, burying your head into the pillow beside his head. Your breathing gets heavier as the placement places pressure on your clit.

He clicks his tongue. “Now what happened to calling me by my first name? I find it a little hard to believe that you’re shy now after that performance you put on.”

You don’t voice the newfound fear of yours that this is a wonderfully all-too vivid dream that could be shattered by the mere utterance of his name. So you stayed quiet and don’t meet his eyes, silently anticipating the way his dexterous fingers dance invisible patterns across your hips and down to the seam of your pants, leaving trails of goosebumps from the barely-there caresses.

Taichi, however, wasn’t satisfied with the lack of response and was already concocting a million and one ways to get you to scream his name tonight.

“Let’s change that then.”

The look in his eyes told you everything you needed to know and yet conversely left you in the dark at the same time. It was infuriating, electrifying, and everything that was Kawanishi all at once. The stroking pauses, hovering over the seam of your pants for a breath, hesitating long enough for you to give a consenting nod.

A small smile takes over his face – the same smile he gets when he reminisces over fond high school memories, the same one he gets when he has when someone hands him home-made sukiyaki. No matter its size, the brilliance of it was bright enough for you to cast your eyes to the side as he focuses back on the obstacle in front of him and strips you of the constricting fabric in no time at all with some help on your end.

All things considered, you suppose you should feel shy now, perched on his stomach wearing only your underwear and a hopeful expression and you honestly can’t find it within yourself to be as he takes you in with wide eyes, his dark eyes nearly glittering in the light.

“Fuck you’re gorgeous,” he breathes, hands settling lightly back in the curve of your waist. It was definitely the warmth of his hands that causes you to shiver and not the captivated expression he sported, or the way his eyes raked appreciatively up and down your form. Nope, definitely not that.

You very nearly jump out of your skin at the touch of his fingers against the waistline of your panties. Very nearly choke on thin air as they drift down the front, between your thighs, and discover the wet patch there. Both Kawanishi and yourself could feel the wet patch grow in size as he starts pressing into the damp fabric to rub it against sensitive flesh.

“Shit.” You mewl.

Ripping your panties down, you barely get given a second to kick them off before he starts stroking through the wetness gathered around your hole, leisurely spreading it around like he had nothing else planned for the night.

“Don’t tease.” You move your head from the pillow to glare at him. He responds with a lazy grin, pressing the pad of his index finger just barely inside of you.

“But you make the cutest sounds.” He pouts, feigning innocence.

If it weren’t for the long finger pressing inside, you might’ve hit him, but you are wholly distracted at how good the knuckles brushing against your walls felt. Knowing that he played sport, mixed drinks with ease and possessed the finger dexterity of a classical artist, even with all your daydreaming, you had never imagined what they’d feel like pressing against your walls, searching for something.

“You wanna know something funny?” Kawanishi starts out of nowhere, two fingers buried inside your sopping hole.

“I swear to god, if it’s a pussy joke –“ You growl, not in the mood for a lame joke right now.

Taichi laughs. “Nah, that isn’t what I was going to say.” He greedily takes in your flushed appearance, licking his lips while wondering how you’ll react to his next words. “I’ve thought about fucking you over the lecturer’s desk so many times, it feels weird to fuck you in a bed.”

You blink at him with cheeks painted a telling red at the admission, much to his evident amusement.

“You are unbelievable.” You say, astonished. Ever the traitor, Kawanishi can probably feel your core throbbing at the thought as his digits work into you diligently, soon adding a third one.

“All those times I left mid-lecture was because I got a hard on.” He admits shamelessly.

“When did this turn into a confessional booth?” You say, eyes wide with disbelief that he’s being so forthcoming at literally the _worst_ time. To be fair, with his long running history of ill-timed jokes and _‘_ _I told you so’_ s, him confessing dirty thoughts while fingering you shouldn’t come as a surprise.

“Just thought that you’d like to know.” He shrugs, eyelids drooping downwards as he smirks up at you.

“You’re such an ass! Now I’m never going to look at a desk the same aga –“ The words are cut off as your voice pitches high as he brushes against an extremely sensitive spot. Kawanishi’s placid features turn sharp as you bear down on his digits.

“There we are.”

Taichi then proceeds to abuse that hidden spot until your knees shake and turn weak, causing you to collapse on to his chest, unable to support yourself. With his hand beginning to cramp, your whines filter into his ear and spur him on to get you finished in record-breaking time.

“Taichi – too much! Shit, _shit_.” You gasp out brokenly, not making much sense as Kawanishi continues his onslaught until your words melted into shapeless sounds.

“Good girl,” he praises, fingers frustratingly stilling inside you at the call of his name. You bite back the whine that wanted to spill out as he pulls them out and pushes you by the shoulders to force you in a sitting position again.

“Wait! No, please. For fuck’s sakes Taichi,” you rant incoherently, hating the fact that he can have you this worked up in a matter of minutes. You were so damn close and now you’re left spiralling into that odd sense of emptiness comes rushing in and filling in the niche his fingers left behind.

“Patience, doll.” He tuts, laughter clear in his voice even though he feigns sternness.

Grinding your teeth, you refrain from cursing him out. Just barely. Wrapped up in convincing yourself that no it wasn’t worth punching him in the shoulder for the teasing, no matter how satisfying it would be, you let out a startled yell when your goes spinning as he flips your positions.

Proud, Taichi kneels between your askew legs, self-satisfaction written plainly across his face.

“Didn’t you claim last month that nothing I could do would surprise you?”

You blink and glance down to see his devious grin that promised trouble for you, only for it to disappear as he dips down and latches onto your clit with a soft suck. Not prepared for the sudden influx of sensation, your hands fly down to his hair, tugging and pulling at the tousled locks in attempt to simultaneously tug him away and to urge him to continue.

You let loose a wavering moan. “Fuck!”

Large hands clamp over your hips to still your squirming, something you didn’t help with in the slightest as he gives another, much harsher suck, flicking his tongue out and massaging the swollen bud.

Eyes squeezing shut, you can’t fight the deluge of noises that flood the room as they spill from your mouth unchecked. It was a herculean effort to try and conceal the noises when Kawanishi hummed against the hyper-sensitive bundles of nerves. The vibrations travelled directly to pit of heat bubbling away inside you, building up quicker than last time.

Pulling at his hair, you try to warn him that you were close. It also served as a threat that if he dared to try to edge you again, he’d be leaving with a bald patch. As if telepathically reading your intentions, he laughs against you and sends another round of vibrations that leave you forgetting how breath.

Between your legs, Taichi could feel how close you were from the way the fluttering of your walls against his fingers became less intermittent and more of a rolling wave, something that had his leaking cock strain painfully against the rough fabric of his jeans. Battling his own impatience, Taichi hastens to find that beautiful spot buried within to bring you over the edge and finds it in a stroke of luck not even a heartbeat later.

He barely grazed the spot before you tensed up around his fingers. You came silently, mouth open and eyes closed, incapable of thought as you tip over. Kawanishi’s fingers pump you through it, increasing the pleasure tenfold from your sensitivity. You were unable to do anything more than twitch and moan as your body tried to reboot.

With his hand saturated, you dazedly watch as he brings it to his mouth and licks the moisture off of his thumb.

“Don’t do that.” You rasp out. Your throat feels like you’ve screamed the entire time and you’re not completely sure that you didn’t.

“Just wanted to see if you taste as sweet as your smile.” He explains, completely unashamed in how cheesy he sounded.

You snort in response and smile to yourself, luxuriating in the golden static filling your limbs. Maybe your horny brain was onto something when it spat out daydreams of his hands and what they might be able to do to you.

A clean hand wedges between the mattress and your body, settling on your ass and gives it squeeze, drawing you out of your thoughts to find a naked Taichi between your thighs with a pleased expression.

“Did you enjoy that?”

You shoot him a flat look. As if he needed to ask. The fact that your muscles still feel liquid enough that you didn’t pinch his arm was a testament to one of the best orgasms you’ve had.

“Alright, alright,” he laughs, pearly whites flashing and making your heart rate rocket back up to a hundred.

Wrapping your arms snugly around his shoulders like a scarf, you bend him down to meet you for a clumsy kiss that he happily gives into. From how close he is, you can feel his dick press into your stomach and even though you just came, you can feel the familiar tingle zip around your limbs.

While you were curious as to what his dick looked like, you were more curious as to how he’d feel inside you. A flush of heat burns through you at the feel of him pressing closer and the small noise you make is swallowed by Kawanishi. Needing air, you break away and place an apologetic kiss to his jaw, which he reciprocates by placing one just below your ear.

“Now let me get a proper taste of you.” He drawls and you can practically feel him smiling against your skin.

You minutely tense up at the implication of his words. _This is it_ , a voice fervently whispers in your mind. This is everything you wanted with Kawanishi and you were going to get it right here where his room mates could probably hear every single noise. Any other time, the latter part most likely would’ve given you pause but right now, as you fold your legs over his lower back, nothing else mattered in this world than you and Kawanishi.

Sliding his length along your folds, with a few long strokes he lathers himself with the copious amounts of your juices. During this, his gaze didn’t break away from your face, giving you a good look at how his own painted with its usual neutrality is now lined with a tension you haven’t seen before.

_He’s holding back_ , you deduce.

“I should’ve known you’d be good with your hands. I can only hope the rest of you can measure up.” You banter, shooting him a cheeky smile.

His pensiveness dissolves away and the heavy air alleviates, leaving you buzzing with happiness at being able to read your giant of a friend so well.

“Is that so?” He piques a brow at you, clearly amused. “Well I’m not about to start disappointing you. Although,” Kawanishi leads off, matching your cheekiness with a mischievous tone of his own, “let’s enjoy ourselves, no need to rush tonight.”

With both the extensive preparation and the fact that you were wetter than a damn water slide at this point, Kawanishi was able to sheath himself with one fluid roll of the hips and a low groan on his lips.

“Fuck,” he mutters through gritted teeth. “You’re so fucking wet.”

You very nearly laugh at this modern day Sherlock stating the obvious. He could honestly just sit there and do nothing, and you’d still have a waterfall between your legs. It’s only now that he can reap the benefits of the authority he commands over your body without even trying.

You cup his cheek and meet his eyes with a bold smile when he glances down, a bead of sweat rolling down his temple.

“Now fuck me exactly how you’ve wanted to.”

His breath comes out as a shudder at the command, all pretence of you being demure left at the door. 

“As you wish, sweetheart.”

If it weren’t for the movement of his hips against yours, you might’ve chastised him for the over-used nickname. As he slowly rolls every inch of his cock back into you, chastising him quickly becomes the last thing on your mind to say to him.

The cheap mattress springs loudly creaking with every roll of his hips nearly mask your sounds of pleasure. This is something entirely new, not at all what you pictured. When you imagined Taichi fucking you, you had envisioned exactly that – fucking you, rushed and heated. This way is no less heated but damn was it more excruciating in all the best ways as he assumes a measured pace.

The slow, thorough way he fucked you, reaching inside you and exposing all the little dark corners lurking within, was suspiciously close to making love. With every long drag of his thick shaft across your walls, you would pay Kawanishi in kind by purposefully squeezing his cock.

He shoots you a warning look every time and yet he fails admonish you. Taichi instead admires the way you feign innocence and how cute you looked with your eyes screwed shut as he delivers a forceful thrust.

From how sensitive you are from your last orgasm you suppose that you should be grateful for the meandering pace. Except for the fact that you felt everything _but_ grateful right now. Your nails dig shallow half-moons where you grip his forearms, wanting him to ruin you and feeling helpless.

It felt like you’re falling, not knowing what was at the bottom. Having him with you took away your fear at that prospect. The weightless feeling paired with sense acutely aware of Kawanishi’s marching lips covering your chest was messing with you - setting your senses ablaze and driving you a special type of crazy.

Lewd noises that Taichi thought would only haunt his dreams now ring around his room. He honestly couldn’t care less if his roommates could hear the slick noises from where your bodies connected, nor his own low groans from the way you gripped him so perfectly. Taichi easily determines that this was way better than any dream.

The constant stimulation through his calculated pace was a kind of pleasurable torture. Though, it was when Kawanishi’s hips pressed a touch more firmly against yours and stayed connected for a touch too-long that had you whining, the perfect position placing pleasurable pressure on your neglected clit.

“Taichi, more. Please more.” You beg, barely able to string the meagre sentence together as he starts pressing firm marks down your throat. You distantly hope they’ll stain your skin, a reminder that today wasn’t a fever dream.

Drawing back, Kawanishi stares down at you with a saccharine smile and lidded eyes.

“Come on, I know you can talk circles around me any day. Use your big girl words and tell me what you want.”

_Shit._ You think.

_Taichi Kawanishi is a fucking tease._

You probably could’ve guessed it from the many occasions he derived joy from badgering you, and yet he still manages to catch you off guard.

“Fuck – you can be such an asshole sometimes.” You spit between clenched teeth, not allowing anything else but those words leave your lips. Taichi is slightly touched by your valiant attempt in smothering lewd sounds that threatened to slip out under his ministrations.

Too bad he wanted to see what face you’d make unravelling on his cock, otherwise he’d be entirely complacent in keeping up this languorous pace. He undoes all your hard work by levering you with a single smirk and a few words.

“Yup,” he says, popping the ‘p’, with pupils blown wide from arousal, “and this asshole is going to fuck you until you can’t walk straight.”

A small chuckle slips from your lips before you could help it. You had always thought confidence fit Kawanishi better than any formal suit he donned, the cocky little smirk did things to you that you’d rather not think of.

Taichi’s smirk sharpens as he fastens his hold on your thigh and uses the full extent of his strength to slam into your hole with more force than necessary. The way that you gasped and made incoherent comments told Taichi that he was on the right path as he maintained the same force. It’s when your babbling becomes louder as he rubs your clit that he’s forced quieten you, as much as his dick hated it.

Mouths colliding, the ceaseless stream of words becomes muffled. You couldn’t summon a single fuck to care if his room mates can hear you. The thought that he tastes of overly-sugary energy drinks poorly concealed behind spearmint gum as he seizes your mouth pushes the thought of voyeurism out of your mind.

Kawanishi works his cock into your hole like a machine marching a beat unknown to you. Bit by bit, Kawanishi has managed to slowly – torturously – turned up the heat without your notice and it’s only now that you notice with your legs trembling against where they hooked around his back.

“Taichi,” you pant out his name, signalling that you were incredibly close.

“Cum for me, show me what cute face you make when you cum.” His lips brush against yours, hot breath fanning across you face. The intensity in his gaze was too much for you and you look away as his fingers rub your clit.

Not even a minute later you seize up under him. When you orgasm a second time, his name spills from your lips with a shout.

_“Taichi!”_

Taichi stalls for a moment as you get tight, then picks up a hurried rhythm as he chases his own high. He follows after you not long after, unable to resist the way your walls wrapped around him and encouraged him to peak while still inside.

You stifle a groan as he pulls out, a mix of fluids pooling and dripping down your thighs. Eyes still shut, you feel him shift to the side and collapse beside you with a grunt.

“That was…” You lead off, blinking brightly coloured floating dots from your vision.

“Yeah.” He succinctly answers.

A quiet calmness takes over, allowing your mind ample time to process what just happened and then some. The silence becomes stifling on your end as your mind classically start overthinking the situation. Being in a delicate state right now, you don’t think you could handle Kawanishi politely booting you from him room, so you make the executive decision to leave of your own accord, pride intact.

Both of you got what you needed and now was time for the less climatic goodbye.

With a heavy heart, ignoring the dull throb between your thighs, you begin to get up. You were fully prepared to walk out, do the walk of shame back to your room and suffer the awkward phase of your friendship for the next week or so. What you weren’t prepared for was a hand wrapping around yours, tugging you backwards with enough force for you to land back on your ass.

“Wha-?”

An arm snakes around your torso, strong enough to pull you back into his chest and away from the painful scenario you were about to carry out.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Suppressing the shiver at the sound of his roughened voice. God, that definitely didn’t help the fuzziness plaguing your head.

“Home? Don’t you want me to leave?” You reply unsurely.

“Why would I want that?” He questions and you could picture the confusion on his face. Able to feel you stiffen in his embrace, he sighs and turns you to face him. Sure enough, lazy joy laced with confusion was painted clear across his face.

“I don’t know about you, but typically when I have sex with my potential girlfriend, I let her stay over for the night.”

Kawanishi’s tone was all too casual for the weight of the words. Thinking you might’ve misheard you ask him to repeat it.

“What did you say?”

Kawanishi laughs. “I basically said that I’d like to date you and that you should stay.”

Elation fills you and before you realise it, you’ve thrown your arms around his neck, bringing him down for a kiss. It was chaste compared to the others you’ve shared tonight, though it contained the same passion. Breaking away, he locks eyes with you and brushes a lock of hair behind your ear.

“What do you say?”

Lips quirking up in a smile, you give him an answer to a question you’d never thought you’d hear tonight.

“Yes to being your girlfriend and for staying the night.”

Taichi smiles back at you, eyes crinkling with pure elation at the fact that you indeed reciprocate his teenager-like crush. His life was about to get much more interesting with you by his and he couldn’t be more happy.

Had someone told you a month ago you’d spend the night cuddling and bitching about pain in the ass assignments broken up by short make out sessions, you might’ve punched them out for being unnecessarily cruel about rubbing your face in the fact that it will never come to life.

You have never been so happy about being wrong in your life.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be done in December and I literally did not want to edit this but I really hope I did Taichi justice in this. I'm hoping to get another piece out before uni starts up, so keep an eye out!
> 
> Come talk to me on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/brittledame)


End file.
